When Whose Line Meets the Sohmas
by RoyEd Shipper
Summary: Yuki, Haru, Kyo, Ayame, and Shigure are all on the everpopular game show Whose Line is it Anyway. They must complete the different skits and try to keep sanity with them. Rated PG13 for Kyo’s swearing. Some Yuki&Haru moments, possible yaoi from skits
1. What are We Doing Here?

Hello and welcome everyone. Fennec here and I have a new story for you all. I am a huge finatic of both _Fruits Basket_ and _Whose Line is it Anyway_. I am even presenting a project in school with a who's line skit. So, being the type of person that I am, I combined both and created a fic of it! When Who's Line meets the Sohmas. Interesting concept, I know, but I do believe that I can have a bit of fun with this. **_smirks_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket_ or its characters. I also do not own _Whose Line is it Anyway_. I know, I'm not that creative! I couldn't created such wonderful shows! ;; There...I said it.**

* * *

_Chapter 1- What are we doing here?_

The audience cheers as a man in a pewter kimono and well placed glasses upon his face steps out into the crowd and runs happily down the stairs. In one hand he holds a wireless microphone and in the other he holds a manila envelope. The man stops halfway down the stairs and a light focuses on his figure. His black hair glimmers and his eyes glisten as the light makes his features seem graceful.

He turns to the audience, smiles, and then runs to his chair where he soon takes a seat. The lights follow his every movement until he finally sits still. A larger smile appears upon his lips as words begin to flow from his mouth. "I am Shigure Sohma and Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway! This is the game show where points don't matter. That's right, the points don't matter. The pints matter just as much as Mii's deadlines for my manuscripts." The crowd begins to laugh as Shigure clears his throat. "Now did I say that aloud on live television? I hope that Mii isn't watching this…"

Four spotlights on the ceiling turn on and focus upon four stools on the stage, three of which people can be seen sitting upon them. Shigure continues to speak of the show. "Today we have a very special treat. Now I know that I am not Drew, but I can assure you that I do have experience when it comes to these sorts of things. Now turn your attention to the stage! These will be our contestants who volunteered to join us today!"

"Shigure…I never did such a thing. I don't want to be on stage with this stupid cat when he makes a fool of himself!"

"You're one to talk ya damn rat! Seeing your face around the house is enough to make me wanna pound you. Someday you'll be sorry, you hear that rat boy!"

"Damn rat…is that really all that you can say? You really are an idiot you stupid cat…"

"I dare you to say that again!"

"Stu-pid….cat…"

Shigure sweatdrops and looks at the audience. "Pay no attention that they are referring to themselves as animals. It is all perfectly normal. Yuki just is not a cat person and Kyo happens to hate rats. They also hate each other so the titles seem to fit well."

"That is right 'Gure! You know what you are talking about. It is but a shame that I cannot congratulate you in person as I am on the stage and you are nearer to your people." The third person on stage rises from his seat, long silver hair blowing in the nonexistent wind. "I have taken time away from my extremely popular shop to join you, Kyonkichi and my beloved Brother here today. This show would not be what it is meant to be without my presence."

Shigure smiles. "Yes Aaya, it has been too long. Where have you been these long nights when I was waiting for you?"

Ayame's eyes began to sparkle as the background around him seemed to change to a backdrop of roses. "Tonight Shigure, we can spend time together like we have in the past. I'll keep you up th wh-"

"Damnit! Shut-up already! No one cares! You sick bastards!" Kyo's orange eyes turn a fiery color as he shoots his glance from Shigure to Ayame.

An anger mark appears on Yuki's forehead as one thought races through his mind. _Just ignore them…ignore them…_

Shigure sweatdrops again as he speaks. "Kyo, this is a show that most of the family can watch. Just try to keep your language to a suitable level. You wouldn't want Kisa or Hiro to hear those words. They may be watching you know."

Kyo leans back slightly while he mumbles, "Damnit, why is everything so stupid…"

"Including you?" Yuki asks.

"SHUT-UP!" Kyo yells in response.

Yuki looks at the other two people on stage and then to the empty seat. "Shigure, isn't there supposed to be one more person? I think that I vaguely remember seeing this show once and there were four people on stage."

Shigure nods. "Yes, yes, there should be one more. I wonder what could be taking him so long…"

A lady runs out from a door on stage and approaches Shigure at his desk. As she speaks, he nods and some of his words are caught on the microphone. "Uh-huh, yes, I see. He really did get lost again? That Ha-chan…"

Yuki looks at Shigure with a look of confusion. It quickly vanishes as he grows a look of nervousness. "Do you mean that the last person on this show is H-"

A figure floatwalks onto the stage and up to Yuki. He gently takes Yuki's sleeve in his hand and gives it a slight tug. "…Nn."

Yuki sighs. "Hello Haru…"

Shigure looks to the stage to see that the contestants are all present. "Ah yes, now that we are all here, we can begin the show."

Kyo shot a glare at Shigure. "Why the hell am I here anyways. I don't even know why I agreed to do this stupid thing."

Yuki smirks slightly as Haru is still holding his sleeve. "You came here to try to escape your girlfriend although I am sure that she could find you since you're on live TV."

"Shut-up you damn rat! Before yelling at me, why the hell are you here!"

"I'm the one yelling?" Yuki says in an uninterested tone. "If you really want to know, I am here because the student council wanted to see me on this show. And it really is none of your concern."

"They just wanted to publicize your girly face." Kyo smirks as he looks away again, suddenly feeling comforted by insulting Yuki before hundreds of viewers.

Ayame sat on his stool once more. "Stop fighting you two. This is a glorious moment for us all. If only I could have appeared on public television when I was your age Brother. My good taste would be known world wide by now."

Another anger mark appears on Yuki's forehead. "Brother…why are you here…"

Ayame smiles and places a finger to Yuki's chin. "I am here to strengthen our bond as brothers baby Brother! I know that you don't understand me, but soon you will learn. And you will learn to appreciate me as everyone else does!"

Shigure smiles at Ayame. "Oh Aaya, you're always looking out for young Yuki."

Ayame removes his finger from Yuki's chin and winks at Shigure. "My baby brother is following in my footsteps as it is. I'm just giving him a few pointers."

As Shigure and Ayame continue to speak back and forth, Yuki sighs and looks at Haru. "Haru…why are you here? Did you get tricked into this whole show just as the rest of us have?"

Haru continues to hold onto Yuki's sleeve and slightly shakes his head no. "Nn…I wanted to see you…"

Yuki's face tints a redder color but he quickly hides his expressions in his hair. "Haru…can you just take your seat in a stool now?" Haru releases Yuki's sleeve and sits in a stool next to him.

Shigure stops speaking to Ayame as they assume their positions. "Now that everyone seems ready, we can begin! Aaya, you and Kyo will be teamed up together. That would leave Yuki and Haru as a team."

Kyo looks away from Ayame. "There is no way in hell…"

Ayame smiles gaily ay Kyo. "Kyonkichi, this will be fun!"

Kyo growls silently under his breath as Yuki and Haru look towards one another. Haru smiles and Yuki once again needs to hide his facial expressions.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

The first chapter just was ther to introduce who the characters were and why they were there. Honestly...do you think that these people would be up on stage...together? Well, I hope that you enjoyed the first chappie. I shall get the second one up here in a little it. I just need to finish my chemistry project...then I'm good to go ;;

Ah well...heh heh...please RR


	2. It's My Party

First off I would like to thank all of you for the reviews! It was so awesome! Writing this fic, I was nervous, but then I went to check my inbox and saw all of these positive words. Thank you so much for not only reading, but also reviewing!

**kyoki-chan**: You always read my stories! Even the craziness that is Love is in the Air! Haha...that one was great...good times, good times... thank you for the review!

**kyokyolover**: Thank you! I am glad that you were able to read and enjoy it! This chapter actually gets to the skits o.o hehe, glad that you enjoyed it!

**Bass Star Cardians Webmis**: Heh heh...yes, poor embarrased Yuki and poor Kyo...I like embarrassed Yuki at times heh heh Oh, and thanks for the review!

**Haruko Sohma: **Glad that you like it! Souunds like you're a fan of Whose Line. Thanks for the review and I hope that you like the second chappie!

**Yuan1177** : Gracie, my emotional support! You read and you liked! That's awesome! Now you can read this chapter! And...don't worry, I will SOON work on my other fics too...including Lord of the Rings Furuba and our version of Romeo and Juliet.

**Ayame Kazei**:Glad that you liked it! Means a lot hehe...you know...maybe I should work some of the stuff from the RP site that we are part of into here...hmmm... and thanks for the review! I gotta go and review to your story! Me be slow...

**dukzrkewl**: Haha! Glad that you thought so! Thanks for the review!

**YNP**: Awesome! Thanks for the review and I will be sure to update more. You can be sure of it!

Again, thank you all. It really means a lot that people are reading, liking, and reviewing This is the most reviews that I have received within a short aout of time. And I apologize for taking so long to update. Life got a little hectic, but it's getting back on track...just so laong as my Chem teacher stops being a- eh heh heh...you didn't come here for that, did ou? You came here for Whose Line and Furubaness! I will only hold you back a moment longer...for one very VERY important statement.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket or it's characters. Natsuki Takay is the genius that ****brought these characters to life in the beginning and owns them, each and every one. **

Alright, now onto the story!

* * *

_Chapter 2- It's My Party... _

The crowd remains silent as the five Sohmas continue to argue. Ayame laughs and talks to Shigure while Kyo continues to steam, Haru watches Yuki intently, and Yuki still tries to hide the faint blush.

Finally, Yuki is able to make contact with Shigure. "Shigure…you volunteered us for this show…are we going to do anything or can I leave now?" A slight hint of annoyance is evident in his voice.

"Yeah, being on stage is stupid enough. And being stuck with Ayame is sickening, but why the hell do we have to sit here and do nothing?" Kyo yells above the other conversations happening around him.

Shigure smiles at his cousin. "That my dear Kyo is for the audience to decide." He turns to face the crowd. "Are you ready for _Whose Line is it Anyway?_" The crowd cheers and Shigure turns to face the contestants once more. "They agree! Now on with the skits!"

"You don't need to ask the damn audience to tell you to start. You're in charge!" Kyo shouts. He mumbles, "Shigure in charge of a game show as stupid as this…being with Kagura is even better than 'If You Know What I Mean' and 'Prop in a box…'"

Yuki looks at Shigure and then to Kyo while smirking. "You actually watch this show? I thought that it was _idiotic_."

"Damnit ya rat! I was only saying that I saw the show when I was looking for a good one to watch!" Kyo's eyes begin to flicker.

"Is that why you know the names of the skits?" The smirk never leaves Yuki's face.

"Shut-up!" Kyo shouts at the top of his lungs. "You have no idea what you're talking about! I'm sure that you watch this damn show and like it too!"

Yuki looks away. "…idiot…"

"Damnit ya rat! I never said that I watch it! I was looking for something good to watch on TV!"

"I'm surprised that you didn't go so far as to watch one of those children shows…although they do seem more suitable for your intellect level." Yuki smirks.

"Shut-up ya damn rat!" Kyo stands up and shoots Yuki a threatening glare.

Shigure smiles and stands. "Welly, well well then. I suppose that we should start the first skit ne? Party Quirks! This is for all players. Yuki, you are having a party and invited Aaya, Kyo and Haru. The other three, or the guests, have all be handed out cards. On those cards are the characteristics or parts that they need to act out."

Yuki looks at Shigure and asks ever so blankly, "Why would I invite that stupid cat anywhere…"

Kyo's glare never disappeared. "Like I would even go anywhere if you were there!"

Ayame stands and winks at Shigure. "Another party. Just like in our high school days 'Gure! But this time Brother is inviting me!"

Yuki's glare turns to Ayame. "Brother…you're uninvited!"

Shigure sweat dropped. "Now now, it's just a skit. It's not real. Just go with it."

Haru watches Yuki. Heart. "Nn…let's just finish this and then it can be over…" He looks at his card and smiles. "Let's do this now…"

Yuki looks at Haru and then away again while sighing. "Fine. The sooner that we act the sooner we can leave…"

Ayame looks at Yuki and smiles. "That's the spirit!" An anger mark appears on Yuki's head.

Kyo remains tense, but manages to speak through gritted teeth. "Fine…" He opens his envelope and looks at his card. His face falters for a moment and he throws the card to the ground. 'There is no way…no way that I'll do this…"

Shigure gives Kyo a perplexed look. "Whatever do you mean? Is there a problem?"

Kyo glares. "Hell there's a problem. I am not going to act as a !"

"Oh now Kyo, you wouldn't want to reveal your character to all of us now would you? Or…do you?" Shigure pulls a picture out from his desk and holds it in his hands, playfully letting it swing back and forth. "Would Kagura like that?"

Kyo sulks in his chair and crosses his arms. He mumbles, "Damn Shigure…"

Ayame opens up his envelope and for a moment he remains silent. After everyone stares at him in confusion, he begins to laugh. "Ah, it doesn't matter. I am sure that Gure knows best! He knows what he's doing!"

Yuki continues to look at Ayame. _That has to be the longest amount of time that Brother has ever remained silent…it must have been just a little over a few minutes…_

Shigure looks at each member on stage. "Are you ready now?" Not waiting for a response because enough time was already wasted from arguing, he smiles. "Good. Now Yuki, you go and stand in the middle of the stage. Remember, you're planning for a party. The others will join you shortly. And you may begin!"

Yuki looks at the others as they all rise, then soon does so himself. He makes his way to the center of the stage, takes a deep breath and then clears his throat ever so quietly. "I wonder what is taking my guests so long. They should have been here already. Maybe leeks were not the best choice on the menu…" There is a sound of a doorbell as Yuki walks stage right. "Oh, that's either a guest or a delivery boy. I should answer it." He pretends to open the door and Ayame steps on stage.

"Ah, welcome Brother, I am…glad…that you could make it. I was beginning to fear that this party was going to be a disaster. Now that you're here, I am sure that things would be fine."

Ayame grins and nods his head. He waves and hurries towards center stage. Ayame looks at Yuki and begins to act out several movements with his hands. _This is difficult…but I can finish this and make Baby Brother proud!_

Yuki walks to Ayame in confusion. "Brother…do you have something to say?" Ayame begins to dance around, trying to make Yuki understand his actions. "Do you…have to go to the bathroom?" Ayame shakes his head rapidly and places two hands out before him, acting like he is pulling a heavy object by a rope.

"Brother…really…are you sure that you're suppose to-" Yuki is cut off by another tone of a doorbell. "Brother, I will return shortly, I need to see who else is at the door." Yuki walks stage right and pretends to answer the door.

Kyo steps on stage with a disgusted look. "Hello ya da-…Yuki. I came for the party…"

Yuki glares at Kyo. "Yes, I did invite you. Please…come in…" He pretends to close the door after Kyo and walks center stage. "I am serving leeks this evening. Is that fine with you?"

Kyo's eyes narrow as he looks at Yuki. "Yes…that is fine…leeks are my fave. I eat them day and night…get me some cheese while you're at it…cheese is good too." It is obvious that Kyo hates his role, but is still trying to remain calm and collected. _Damn this is stupid…how am I supposed to act this one out…_ He smirks and still looks at Yuki, sounding more enthusiastic, but mocking at the same time.

"Yes, cheese and leeks are delicious. I grow them in my garden outside the house that I live in. I cannot get enough leeks, especially if there is a plateful of cheese to go with it. Mornings are really bad for me, I just wake up and cannot bring my eyes to open completely." His smirk never leaves his face.

Yuki's eyes narrow. "You sound like…you're…" He holds back and an anger mark appears.

Kyo smirks. "I don't know what you mean. Is there a problem Yuki? And…where are those leeks and cheese?"

Yuki takes his arm back as if he is about to hit Kyo and stops when there is another sound of a doorbell. With a sigh, Yuki walks over to it. "I wonder who that could be now…" He pretends to open the door and Haru enters the stage. "Hello Haru…welcome to the party. You're the last one here…"

Haru smiles and grabs Yuki's wrist. "…Yuki…you look ill…"

Yuki looks at Haru with a face of perplexing look. "I really am fine Haru…what are you doing?"

Haru places a finger on Yuki's forehead. "Shhhh…don't talk. You'll only get worse. I'm here to help you…" He takes Yuki by the shoulders and gently pushes him backwards to the stool. "Now…you're sick and I'll going to make you well…" He smirks.

Yuki faintly blushes once more. "H-Haru…I'm fine, really!" He looks to the other two people on stage and sees Ayame pretending to be trapped within a box and Kyo crawling around on the ground with an angry look on his face. "Haru…don't you want to see the other guests now?"

Haru shakes his head. "I want to stay here…with you…you're sick." He places his hand on Yuki's forehead and removes his bangs. Yuki fidgets lightly from Haru's touch. He looks to the audience and then towards the ground. _Is this skit almost over…_

Haru removes his hand and walks behind Yuki. He places a hand on his back. "I need to see something…"

Yuki hesitantly nods. "That's fine…as long as it is…skit related…"

Haru smirks again and begins to tug on Yuki's shirt upwards, making Yuki jump off the stool and pull his shirt down defensively. "Haru! What are you doing!" Although he sounds angry, there is a faint blush and smile present.

Haru looks blankly at Yuki. "Nn…skitting…acting…" _Maybe…_

Yuki shakes his head. "What could you be acting out? You're feeling my forehead and back…it's not like you're my doctor…" A buzzer sounds and Haru leaves the stage, returning to his seat. Yuki blinks. "What…just happened…" _Did I make him upset?_

Shigure begins to laugh. "Ah Yuki Yuki Yuki. You really haven't seen this show before. When you say what the person is acting out, they have to leave the stage. Haru played a doctor so he had to leave. Now can you guess Aaya and Kyo?"

Yuki looks to the two Sohmas still on the stage. "…a nuisance and an idiot…?"

An anger mark forms on Kyo's face. "Why you little…"

Yuki smirks. "Kyo is obsessing over leeks and cheese…it seems like he's matured slightly…"

Kyo begins to look angrier. "Say that again…"

Ayame runs between the two and frantically makes hand motions. Yuki sighs in annoyance. "Brother…if you have to say something, then say it…this is even more annoying…"

Ayame wears a face of hurt for a moment and then gets an idea. He stands behind Kyo and begins to imitate his movements, including the anger that was clearly seen on the cat's face.

Yuki nods. "I see…Brother is a mime…" The buzzer sounds once more and Ayame returns to his seat next to Haru, who is ever so intently watching Yuki. Yuki walks up to Kyo. "That leaves you…you said cheese and leeks a few times…" _He also mentioned waking up early and a garden…I'll take care of that part later… _"You are a mouse who craves leeks and cheese…"

Kyo glares at Yuki as the buzzer rings once…then a second time…a third….again and again… He looks at Shigure. "What the hell are you doing? Stop that!" He walks to his stool and takes a seat. "Damn you're annoying…"

Shigure smiles, ignoring all that Kyo had said. "You may sit down now Yuki." He does so. "Now at the end of the first round, Yuki, you have one thousand points, Haru, you have one thousand points, Aaya, you have one thousand and one points. Kyo, you have one thousand and five points!"

Kyo stands and points at Yuki. "Ya hear that ya damn rat! I have more points than you!"

Yuki gives Kyo an entirely uninterested look. "Whose Line is it Anyway. The game show where the points don't matter, that's right the points don't matter. The points matter just as much as the intellect of Kyo…nothing…"

Kyo darts for Yuki but is stopped by Haru grabbing his shoulder. Haru has a fiery glare in his eyes. "Don't…touch him…"

Ayame closes his eyes and nods. "You will not harm my dear Baby Brother."

Yuki hold his head from the oncoming headache and steps off the stage. "That's enough…

Shigure sweatdrops. "Does anyone else feel a commercial break coming on?" The audience answers together, "Yes…yeah yeah." The audience leaves in one motion and Shigure joins the others on stage. After a few words, the Sohmas walk backstage and disappear. They disappear that is until the camera man follows…

* * *

_End of chapter 2_

I hope that you still like it. I actually wrote it on the spur of the moment...I was in the middle of English class during presentations and my mind was reeling. After dodging my teacher's eyes, I managed to write it out and eventually type it when I came home.

_Thanks for reading! Please RR!_  



	3. Will You Be My Date?

Chapter three! Yes, it has been forever and for that I apologize. I had this whole scene typed up for the events that happened backstage, but I changed my minds on a few things. They will make reference to everything that happened in future chapters. I just have to find the thing on my computer. Who knew that switching to Linksys wireless you would need to change from ME to XP, having all files that are important deleted in the process. **_Shrugs shoulders _**For some reason I think that my computer hates me.

This chapter may not be as comical and there may be some areas that are a little hard to follow, but please bear with me. I've been ill for quite a while and missed a lot of school because of this. I usually type the fic during study hall to copy and e-mail it home to myself, much against the teachers' wishes shhhhh, as well.

Thank you so much for the reviews up till this point! They help me to know that there are people out there that find this entertaining. I would thank each and every one of you personally if I could.

This scene has the next game that they play. There were quite a few good suggestions and comments about where I should take the fic next and trust me, I am taking a lot of it into consideration **_winks _**I like the one about Yuki and Haru…

Now before I bore everyone to death with things that I am saying, I show you the fic…after the most important sentences in this whole thing…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or its Characters. They are the creations of the wonderfully talented Natsuki Takaya. I can prove this, if I owned them, there would be two certain characters that end up together…the two that I obsess over…**

Thank you! Now onto CHAPTER 3!

* * *

After a long and…interesting break for the family members, the Sohmas, and the cameraman along with his black eye, return to the stage. Shigure returns to his seat at his desk, a sweatdrop evident on the back of his head.

"Well then…we're back. I'm sure that you missed all of us during the commercial break. Trust me when I say that you did not want to see what happened back there. We had a little lover's spat between our love triangle of Yuki, Kyo, and Haru." Shigure speaks as though there was no problem as sounds of ooo's and ahhh's are heard from the audience.

Yuki walks upon the stage with Haru in toll, face reddening. "Shigure…that is not what happened…" The viewers cannot tell if the flushing facial features are present from anger at Shigure's words, or embarrassment. Whichever it is, the boy is having a difficult time fighting it; taking glances every so often at the younger boy's hand on his arm.

Kyo storms forward, anger marks appearing here and there. "Hell Shigure! How and why would I ever have a fight over that idiot! He's a damn rat and that's all he's gonna be. Soon he won't even have that pretty boy face any longer." He smirks at the end of his sentence.

"Ooo, so you think that Baby Brother's face is charming I see Kyonkichi!" Ayame approaches the stage, hair elegantly swaying as his body moves forward in perfect posture. He seems to have an aura of beauty, one that receives several fan girlish squeals from the audience. He winks in response, receiving more shouts, and focuses his attention on Kyo. "Isn't Baby Brother a splitting image of myself? Surely you can see that he is following in my footsteps. Not only does he have fan girls, but two fan boys as well!" He stands near Kyo and tilts his head in order to have the most radiant appearance that he could manage in the stage lights.

Kyo feels his blood boiling beneath him. "There is no way that I…that's…that's disgusting Ayame! There is no way…not now, not ever that I would care for him! I'm not you!"

Yuki removes Haru's hand from his sleeve and looks at his rival and older Brother. _Two of the last people that I want to be around are having an argument over me…at least this time it's an improvement from backstage… _"Brother, it would be wise to end this now. There are a few things that you may not remember…" _Because you're too busy speaking highly of yourself and things we really don't care about… _"You may not want to speak about this here…" _We are on television and before an audience…I can't very well stop any of this and only wish that it all comes to an end…there is always the next commercial break to handle things…_

Haru watches the two bicker and Yuki try to intervene, but doesn't seem affected by it all. His eyes lock upon the gray-haired boy as he gives a small smile. The thought of having to fight over the boy seems interesting, but if Kyo was his rival…it seemed somewhat sickening. After becoming black backstage, the cow felt content yet tired as he sat in his spot. "Yuki…Shigure…Kyo…we should just continue this now. The sooner we finish the sooner we can leave…" _And I can be with Yuki…_

Ayame looks at Haru. "But I belong here on stage. The lights, the praise, everything suits me! I should have done this long ago! You should have seen me on the stage at high school. Even there it was extravagant and it was less than half this size! Besides…" He gives a wink and a smile towards the cat. "The thought that Kyonkichi thinks Yuki is attractive really makes it all more worthwhile as well! Baby Brother has the same look as I do, although not quite matching up to his full potential yet at this young age. Since he believes that of my brother, think about how he thinks of my looks!"

"Yeah…you have quite a girly looking family…" Kyo states blandly, a hint of disgust in his voice, but a smirk shows on his face.

Yuki returns to his seat near Haru and crosses his knees. "That really tells us something. You're part of this family as well even though I hate to admit that I am related to a thing like you. That either means that you also look girly as well…or…" He gives a small smirk. "You ended in the other end of the gene pool and are disgusting to even look upon."

Kyo's muscles tighten. "Why you… you damn rat…come here right now. Let's finish what we were interrupted from backstage!"

Yuki rolls his eyes. "I should have guessed that a certain idiot would still resort to violence."

Kyo feels his anger still growing. "Shut up rat-boy or else I'll wipe that look right off your face!"

Yuki looks towards the audience as though he is uninterested in what a certain redhead has to say. "Idiot…"

Kyo's eyes change color. "Stop calling me an idiot! And look at me damn it!"

Shigure decides that the fighting has gone on long enough. He was amused by it for a while considering that on the Whose Line Stage, none of his possessions, say a house, would be destroyed in the process. "Now that we're all fired up to go, let's start the next game! The name escapes me at the moment…" A whisper comes from off stage. "The…Dating Show Game?" He shrugs his shoulders and his cheerful voice returns. "Yes, the Dating Show Game! During this game all four of my cousins will play. We begin by…"

"Shigure…don't cut me off!" Kyo shouts loudly, receiving laughter from the audience, only making his blood further boil.

Yuki places a hand against his mouth as if he is in thought. "But Shigure…we're all guys here…how could we possibly have a dating show…what are you planning?"

Shigure grins. "I was only planning for one of the most feminine eighty-percent male contestants to sit on a stool and ask the others things that have to do in order to get to know them."

Yuki's face falters, knowing exactly who Shigure is speaking about, a doom glare within his eyes. _I swear Shigure…if we weren't on public television…_ He looks at Haru and notices a sly grin on his face, giving the older boy an uncomfortable feeling. It was one of those looks that the cow used when black was trying to escape from certain thoughts within the mind. Whenever the other side did manage to escape, Yuki was always the one that witnessed the effects and actions first hand-being a first love does have some disadvantages as well, or so the gray-haired boy made himself believe.

Kyo smirks. "Heh, then I guess you'd be talking about Yuki. Too bad that this time you can't get him to wear another dress. It really suited him at the culture festival."

Yuki's head whipped towards Kyo as his glare intensified. "I'll say it again…at least mine is worth looking at you stupid cat. You must be expressing anger because of your vulgarity."

Kyo begins to dart towards Yuki when Haru grabs him by the shoulder. "Kyo…" His voice has a hint of anger behind it, black still not here, but well on his way if there are any more mishaps.

"Shit…" Kyo says quietly before turning to the angered cow. "What the hell is your problem? You really are a moron, you know that?"

Shigure twirls the mike in his hand. "You do realize Kyo, that our wonderful little housewife may be watching this show as she cleans the house. She knows that we are all on it and that you will be on stage. I am sure that she would enjoy very much to see you act this way, in front of thousands of viewers, including herself. She may never be able to show her face again…" He begins to sprout comical tears, trying to get his acting quite right. Manipulation always is a game to him. "She'll be heart broken to see…"

Before Shigure can finish his sentence, Kyo is seated back upon his stool, arms crossed and a pout upon his face. The other three players look at him, now having a great suspicion that…

"Ooooo, so Kyonkichi loves the princess that lives in the house of filthy men! The flower in the spring, the sunset that lights up the sky." Ayame chirps happily. "Although…it is Kyonkichi…"

"SHUT-UP!" Kyo shouts before silencing himself, face reddened. "Start the damn game so we can end this!"

Shigure nods, turns to the audience while giving them a wink, turns back towards the stage and smiles. "Then we shall begin THE DATING SHOW GAME! Yuki you will be the only _normal_ person there. You are the bachelor and the other three; they are the contestants on the show. They all sit next to each other and prepare themselves to answer the questions. Yuki, you will be the one asking the questions. Haru, Ayame, and Kyo, you will all receive some sort of characteristic to act out. You should be happy that I came up with them all by myself. I had other better ones, but Ha-san said something about them not exactly being appropriate for a family show. We can always act them out back stage though…"

Ayame raises a finger and places it against his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, I think that I would very much enjoy to act those out with you Shigure. If it's what I think it is, then you will not be let down…"

Shigure grins and pulls out the banned characteristics and waves them in his hands. "They're right here Aaya Next commercial break, backstage…we can have some fun with this…"

Yuki feels his annoyance rapidly growing. "Shigure…tell the rest of us what we have to do so we can finish this game…" _The longer that I think about playing the role of a girl, the worse I begin to feel…this reminds me of that school play in a way…_

Shigure beckons for Haru, Ayame, and Kyo to approach him. He places the inappropriate envelopes on the desk and picks up three new ones. "You will all have a certain characteristic that you need to act out on stage. You will answer all of Yuki's questions based on your characteristic. You know…wait…never mind. I have a new plan! Aaya, you will be the one to play out the role of the bachelor. Yuki, you take Aaya's role." He quickly discards the envelope meant for Ayame and jots down something else on another, now meant for Haru. He discards a second envelope, Ayame's first one, and scribbles a new characteristic for that as well.

Haru blinks as he extends a hand towards one of the envelopes. "Is that…a legal move?" He opens his envelope and peers inside it, a smirk spreading across his face. "Never mind…I think that I just discovered why it had to be this way. I have no complaints…"

Yuki gives a small sigh of relief that he no longer needs to play a feminine role, but the tone of Haru's voice can't seem to shake off the nervousness. He leaves his stool and joins the others at the desk, awaiting his envelope to be handed to him. Once he has his envelope, he takes a seat in his stool and waits for the others to join him before looking at his personality.

Kyo rips the envelope from Shigure's hand, opens it to see what he has to be, and tosses it to the ground. "There is no way…NO WAY IN HELL SHIGURE!"

Shigure smiles. "Remember…our dear little princess…all alone at home with a television, watching us and our actions. Oh, poor poor Tohru…"

Kyo's blood once again boils, but he takes his place in his seat next to Yuki, glaring at every member in his family, allowing it to linger longer on Shigure, for his manipulation was what made him take place on the show in the first place. Haru walks back to his seat and sits on Yuki's other side in the third contestant place. His eyes lock onto the boy as another smile shows on his face. Yuki notices this and returns an uneasy smile in return. Ayame sits on the furthest seat from his family members, and begins to braid his hair. His reason for it was, 'I have to play the part.'

Once everyone is situated, Shigure looks at the audience, then to his notes on his desk. "Ok, Ayame, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, take it away."

Ayame finishes braiding his hair and looks to Kyo, contestant number one. "Very well then. Contestant number one, what is your idea of an ideal date?"

The orange-headed boy's body language speaks all-anger, annoyance, the need to hurt someone very very badly. "My ideal date…we would…all go to a happy place…and sing…everyone…loves each other…we are all happy…there are a lot of singing children…who are very happy…happy…happiness…and…love…" The words struggle to get out and they are very quiet in tone. Once the answer is finished, Kyo has a disgusted look upon his face.

"Oooo, so you're all for happy times I see! Maybe you can join 'Gure and I sometime after dark. There is much…" Ayame began before he was interrupted by an angry Kyo shouting, "Not that kind of happy and love!" He receives confused glances from the audience and allows his body to slouch more. He clears his throat, speaking more gently. "Not that kind of happy and love…"

"Thank you contestant number one, you sound darling. Onto contestant number two, none other than my baby brother himself! What is your idea of an ideal date?"

Yuki felt a chill of disturbance overtake his body. _It never crossed my mind that I would have to tell my older brother what I would want to do on a date with him…it's just sickening…_ He closes his eyes and gives a yawn. "Hmmm…what?" He opens them once more. "Oh, oh, a first date. I would…like to have one like I did back in the day before they had shows such as this. I would…have a girlfriend…and take her out to a movie. Then in the middle of it, an alarm would sound and I would spring into action, possibly saving her life from whatever evil may occur…" _So stupid…_

"I see. So you are the adventurous type, ne?" Ayame smirked. "You know, to some people that could be rather attractive."

Yuki again feels disgusted, along with Haru and Kyo this time. He closes his eyes and tilts his head backwards.

"Onto contestant number three! Same question that I asked numbers one and two. What is your thought?"

"I need to get out of here! It's important!" Haru says with a dull voice. "You can't keep me here forever. You may think that you put me in here for my own good, but that is far from reality. You took away my sanity! I won't ever be able to plan my date unless I make it out of here alive…" He pretends to take something out of his pocket. "It's a holiday popper. Beware…it may go off at any time…" His gaze turns to Yuki and he smiles.

Ayame gives Haru a funny look, quite unsure as to how to respond to Haru's false enthusiasm. _He really is not the best actor… _"Contestant number one, back to you. Hmmmm…what type of music would you like to have played on our date when we go for a dance? What is your preference?"

Kyo thinks for a moment before trying to sound happy, failing miserably. "The ABC's…all of those songs…Little Bunny Fufu…you know what I like…a choir of children would be nice too…children that we could sing…and be…happy with…" _Shigure is going to be in for a nice surprise when we get back to his house… _"We can also sing…I…love…you…" _How the hell did I get into this anyway!_

"So you love me? You really do? That's romantic! Or at least as romantic as Kyonkichi can get…" Ayame says in a loud voice. "Contestant number two, where would you want to go on our honeymoon and how would you want to get there?"

Yuki has another chill run down the back of his spine as he tries to remove the mental image from his mind of doing anything with his older brother, especially a date. He continues to pretend to sleep and ignore the question. Haru sees this and tugs on his sleeve, making Yuki's eyes open slowly. "Wait…what did you ask…"

"Something about a honeymoon and transportation dear Baby Brother!"

"A honeymoon…I could have us fly there, it would be quicker than a speeding train. For a place…someplace tranquil and away from all the dangers of this place…away from the stupid cat…away from it all… I know, we can go to-" Before Yuki finishes his sentence, he pretends to slumber again, head falling forward this time.

"It seems as if Baby Brother is sleepy. I hope he's ok." Ayame says before turning his attention to the black and white haired boy who was looking intently at Yuki. "Contestant number three," Haru's head slowly moves as he looks at Ayame, but his gaze soon returns to Yuki, "What is your motive in life? What do you want to get out of it?"

Haru looks at Yuki and smirks, giving enough information to the audience. "I need to get out of here first…and then…" He faces the audience and places his hands out in front of him, pretending to hold onto bars. He yanks the air roughly before placing a hand in his pocket. "I should have known that these were in here…" The boy removes his hand from the clothing and puts it out before him, making a clicking noise. His hands push the air and he stands on his feet, turning to Yuki, still smirking. "It has been too long…but today…I will continue what I began long ago. And those coppers can't stop me! I will use whatever tactic I can to get what I want! Cherry bombs, fun noodles, anything!" He steps closer to Yuki, making the older boy flinch a little although he can't see what is happening.

"My my, you really are a crazy one aren't you…although it seems as if contestant number two is bored by your act. He sleeps onward." Ayame looks at Shigure with uncertainty, to receive a shoulder shrug from the other man, followed by laughter.

"I have one more question for you contestant number one. This will be the last one!" Ayame smiles cheerfully. "Now, what do you think of me?"

"You can't ask that question! That's not what they do one this show!" Kyo shouts. "I mean…I…grrrr…"

Yuki speaks quietly, almost in a way that it appears as if he is sleep-talking. "So you do watch this show…stupid cat…"

"Shut the hell up you damn ra-!" Kyo is cut off by a buzzer and eyes immediately cut into Shigure.

"Now now Kyo, I am sure that your card does not have that sort of personality. I would imagine how frightened some people would be of you if your characteristic really did act this way." Shigure holds his hand above the buzzer. "And remember…there is a poor girl watching us. Not only that, but I am sure that another girl would want to come to your rescue if she sees you in distress." _Although she may cause more. _

Kyo's glare remains on his face as he turns to Ayame. "What do I think…of you?" _You're a sick bastard related to that damn rat, that's what I think of you… _"You…should be…my friend…we are…one big…happy family…and…all…love…each…other…" Another look of disgust can be seen on the cat's face mixed with his anger.

Ayame is seen fixing his braid and looks up as soon as he finishes. "Hmmm? Did you say something Kyonkichi?" Kyo turns his back to Ayame and glares at the ground. Ayame knows that he could continue to press to find out what Kyo had said, although he heard him the first time, but decides it best to continue with the game. "Contestant number two, what is your favorite meal?"

Yuki gives a small sigh. "I would say…prunes and raisins…maybe a hero sandwich…there are so many things that I can say considering that I fly around the world quite often. I have very good air mileage. Although, back in the day I can remember my childhood. I would enjoy so many different varieties of food that the young enjoy…" He opens his eyes and gives a small fake yawn, thinking that he has finally gotten a grasp on this acting now that he has all the thoughts of doing anything with his brother out of his mind.

"You aren't very exquisite or with the current times dear brother. Hero sandwiches? You will never find any romantic interest with something as bland and…unappealing as that!" Haru shoots a dirty look at Ayame at the mention of not having a romantic interest. Ayame sees this, but doesn't take it as a cue to stop. "Honestly, first your wardrobe and now this. You really have bland taste. No wonder why you haven't been brought upon the world of men's romance. It really is a shame." He gives a dramatic sigh. "But there is still hope for you yet! A few visits to my shop and a few lesions from your older brother and you can be fine!" Each time another _insult _is thrown at Yuki, Haru can feel his body give a slight twitch.

"I do not think that there is any problem with his wardrobe…" Haru speaks up, still standing next to Yuki. "If he wears something bland, or if he wears one of your _fantasies_, it doesn't matter…it's how he is…" He can feel a change in his body.

"Nonsense, it means a lot! How do you think that Miss Tohru or even classmates think about his choice in clothing or foods? He said that his ideal meal was a hero sandwich, a sandwich! That's just...eck…" Haru places his pinky in his ear and begins to turn it with every word that Ayame begins to say. Despite this, Ayame continues. "Honestly, it is a wonder how you didn't pick up any of the comeliness through our hereditary genes, although I have to admit that you are looking more and more like me day by day. You need to let loose and allow your beauty to flow freely in the way that mine does."

Yuki feels himself becoming more annoyed by the moment. He is ready to shout out something in his defense when he feels Haru's hand on his shoulder. The older boy looks at the younger and feels the tension in the grip. It isn't enough to harm him, but it is enough to tell that someone had moved to the dark side. "Haru…"

Haru places a finger gently against Yuki's lips as his growing glare remains on Ayame, seeing if he would continue with the insults. Much to black Haru's hope, he did. "It is due time for another visit anyway dear brother. The last time that you came to my shop, Miss Tohru was with you. There was no time to work on your wardrobe."

Yuki pulls Haru's finger away from his mouth angrily at the words that Ayame is saying. "Brother…can't this wait until another time…" _Preferably some place where I can give him my response without the gaze of others seeing my martial arts skills… _"Haru…it's fine…remember where we are…"

Haru smirks. "I know where we are." He takes a step away from Yuki and begins to approach Ayame. "I also know exactly what I'm going to do to that bastard." He gives his neck a small crack. "Tell me, do you enjoy speaking this way about him?" He backs up behind Yuki and places his hands on the older boy's shoulders. "You know how I feel when he's upset…he's not the only one that is angry or has the right to be."

Yuki puts his hands on top of Haru's an annoyed expression overtaking his face. "Haru, I'm fine. I can handle this." _Brother, you really aren't stupid enough to continue this with black, are you? _Ayame says another comment. _Surprisingly he is…_

Haru tightens his grip in Yuki's shoulders in a way to show possessiveness. "Today is the day that I can finally make him mine…you will not do this to him! He was pissed off enough backstage from the bickering; now how do you think he feels?"

"Haru…" Yuki begins to say, an anger mark appearing along with the sound of anger in his voice.

Haru once again places a finger against Yuki's lips. "Shh, it's alright. Don't be angry by his words."

"That's not why I am angry…" Yuki responds as he removes one hand from his shoulder, only to have the other get a better grip. "Don't do this now…" _I really don't want to do what I know I have to do in order to bring white back on stage…everyone would see him become injured and have me to blame…_

Haru smirked. "What? You mean that you don't want a repeat of what happened back stage? I know that you liked it. Even when we came back on stage your face showed it. You never removed my hand from your sleeve even once. Why now?"

Kyo, seeing Yuki's now reddening face, feels quickly angered and disgusted. "Damn you Haru…" He gives him a hit in the head, powerful enough to send the cow backwards a few steps.

Once recovered, Haru opens his eyes and blinks. "I'm tired again…" He looks at Yuki. "Yuki…do you feel feverish? Your face is red…are you alright?" He moves closer again and gives a gentle tug on the other boy's sleeve. Kyo mumbles incoherent words under his breath as he curses at the other two boys.

Shigure clears his throat and sounds the buzzer in order to get the audience's, and contestants' attention back to him. Yuki mentally thanks the older cousin for helping in the embarrassing moment. "Now that we have gone through the questions…Haru does not need to answer his last one…Aaya, what do you think all of the characteristics are?

Kyo's mouth drops as Ayame and Shigure act as if nothing had happened on stage. The audience seems unfazed as well. He closes his mouth and gives a glare at Ayame, body language shooting off anger as he slouches forward and lowers his head with his arms crossed. _Damnit…he has to say what I was…_

Ayame places a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "You sounded like a young romantic who didn't know much about dates and was just getting started. I would say…you sound like yourself without all of the anger!"

Kyo stands up quickly and kicks his stool at Ayame. "Hell no! I'm Barney, that purple and green thing! Barney! B-A-R-N-E-Y!"

Yuki turns to Kyo, now recovering from his blushing attack and feeling as if he had to add something to what Kyo is saying. "That must mean that you watch the show often enough to have acted out the part so nicely. I'm impressed that you were so committed." He smirks.

"Shut-up!" Kyo shouts. "Just because I know what it is, doesn't mean that I watched it a lot. I saw it once because nothing else was on!"

"I think that I have heard that comment somewhere before about another show…" Yuki looks away from Kyo and towards Ayame.

Kyo opens his mouth to say something else in his defense, but closes it once more, a grin creeping across his face at how he would get the rat back later.

Ayame meets Yuki's gaze. "And contestant number two…you are…" He sounds somewhat bored of the idea already.

Yuki gives a small sigh. "Hero sandwiches…prunes…back in the day…good air mileage…does any of it make you think of anything?"

Ayame shakes his head. "Nothing but…bland…are you trying to be an inexperienced young lover or something Baby Brother?"

Shigure shakes his head. "No, Yuki was supposed to be a superhero in retirement who has difficulty staying awake. That would be the reason why he talked about his younger days, prunes, and hero sandwiches I think. He also began to fall asleep, or pretended to anyway. I don't understand the whole air part though."

"Superheroes fly, don't they? That's why I flew all over the place…" Yuki responds with little feeling in his voice, feeling idiotic about everything that just happened.

"Right! That's right! Baby Brother, you really know how to think things thoroughly. Personally, I think that it is an admirable quality." Ayame smiles. "Just as you enjoy my charm and charisma." He turns to Haru. "And you…you were crazy…and you even changed personalities, although that much could not be helped…what were you doing?"

"Haru was a crazed lunatic who is escaping prison in order to get to his loved one, Yuki. That means that going black was not entirely horrible this time. No one became hurt in the process and it still fit the characteristic." Shigure says almost in a thoughtful manner. "But…let's not do that again Aaya. You could have been badly injured and for that I would not be able to forgive myself."

"Shigure, I know that you would never mean to harm me. You can always make things better…back stage…" Ayame says with a wink.

Haru scoots his chair closer to Yuki and gently takes his sleeve in a hand. "Yuki…you're ok…right?" Haru knows how worked up Yuki can become due to the idiocy of his family members.

Yuki still has trouble getting over the fact that Haru had a characteristic to act out that had to deal with himself. _First the doctor…and now a lunatic out to get his love…me…what is Shigure planning? Something doesn't seem right…although… _He looks at Haru, a small tint in his face, but the stage lights block it out. _Backstage and onstage…it really isn't bothering me as much as I thought it would…_ "No Haru…I'm fine…" In response to Yuki's answer, Haru gives a smile, one of the ones that he can most often be seen doing near the boy with closed eyes.

The audience begins to chatter as the family breaks off into groups. Haru and Yuki begin to talk more while Ayame and Shigure speak more about what they should do backstage. Kyo remains on his stool pouting and making disgusted faces at Shigure and Ayame's conversation. Shigure looks up from his conversation to say something brief, "Since the points don't matter, I say two hundred to all but Aaya. He has two hundred two points! Don't worry, there's more to come so stick around! We will not be going backstage this time, but would like to get to better know our audience. Those viewers at home, you're out of luck! We'll be back in a bit!"

The camera zooms out, getting each group on camera one last time before cutting out and moving into a commercial.

* * *

_End of Chapter 3_

That one was definitely the longest so far. I kept rereading it to try to make it sound right. Every time that I ran into something I didn't like, I extended it. Eleven pages later and there you have it, a third chapter of the dating show game! My plans for the next chapter are to have some familiar faces in the audience and switch over to commercials with the Sohmas' reactions to them. Examples of these would be A Household Maid Service, a Dairy Farm, Exterminator, CatNip place, something for a beauty show, just a lot of things that the characters can see and respond to whether that response be good or bad, well that is for the character to decide.

Thank you for sticking with me until this point and thanks again for reviews! I really appreciate it!

_Please R and R._


	4. Take Five

Chapter Four! Is kinda slowing down…I know that there are at times two games before the commercials come and attack, but these Sohmas really know how to waste time with their differences and lack of enthusiasm. Now I wonder why they just don't accept the fact that they have undying fans that enjoy watching them on stage. **_:Mumbles: _**And that they make a larger publicity scene with all of their constant fighting and personality clashes anyway… **_:Louder: _**Anyway, yup, this chapter has them on another break, but this time they are not backstage, but in eyeshot of the audience. There is no camera and the show is not live at the moment, so there is no worry that the entire world will see them this way. Another meaning to this? Shigure can't play his little, "But our little housewife!" card on Kyo. There will be a few more things about what happened backstage in this chapter…well…maybe... You'll just have to read to find out what. Shigure will also come up to audience members to see what they think of the show. See if they are familiar and if they do ring a bell, try to guess who the characters are. Oh and yes, the warning from the summary of the fic applies here. There is a small scene mentioning shounen-ai. I hope you enjoy chapter four!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters. They are the creation, the property, the awesomeness of Natsuki Takaya. But I do own my own craziness and computer, so that has to count for something! _:beams happily:_**_

* * *

_

_Chapter 4- Take 5_

The audience chatters about the current game that ended. A few people stand and exit during the break while most stay, interested in what the Sohmas may do next. So far, the point of the family on the game show seems to be a comedy act. The real question locked in the minds of the viewers remains the same. What happens off camera? What happened backstage? Will the truth ever be revealed? The cameraman has the evidence on tape in a television backstage, but he may not have the opportunity to share the footage…unless Shigure can make it otherwise. He was the one man to make the camera follow his family backstage. All has been going according to plan in his mind.

Yuki stands up from his seat in order to stretch his legs and try to become comfortable once again. At times such as this, he is grateful that the stage lights blocked out most of the red coloring from his easily flustered face. To the audience, it appears that he had healthy features. Most actors wear make-up to have the same effect.

Haru also stands, still tired and clueless from going black twice. The last thing he can remember from the incident is the fact that he was so close to Yuki before and after the change in personalities. This fact being true made the younger boy have an overall feeling of well-being. He moved closer to Yuki, still checking the boy's face for any more signs of a fever, or so he thought the older boy had from the reddening facial features. So far, only a reddened face remained, but that could be caused by several things.

Ayame remains sitting on his stool, fixing the braid in his hair. He doesn't dare approach the now white twice black Haru. The thought of having to obey someone with a personality disorder tries his patience and makes him feel slightly angry, but he won't dare allow it to destroy his elegant appearance and beauty.

Kyo crosses his arms as his body shouts out anger and annoyance. _At least this damn thing has a break…stupid Shigure…stupid show…_ He gets up from his seat and begins to walk off stage. The three other Sohmas on stage watch him with their eyes. One remains glad that the cat was leaving while the other three didn't really have a preference.

Shigure smiles and continues towards the audience. "It seems as if some of you left. That's really too bad." He sits next to girl about the age of the two Sohma boys he lives with, maybe even a year older. "I see that you're a high school girl" He grins at his own perviness. "Do you enjoy what you're seeing?"

The girl looks to Shigure for a moment. "Do you mind? I'm trying to watch Yuki Sohma." She places her hands before her heart and gives a sigh. "He looks even more princely while caught in the glow of the stage lights, capturing his beauty. The microphone allowing his gentle voice to float freely through the air and to the ears of everyone in the audience. The way he smiles when acting and is able to stay in character throughout the entire performance. His lashes brushing across his face when he blinks, the gentle appearance that he holds before all. He belongs on stage where his beauty can be shown to more than just his school."

Shigure sweatdrops. "Well…yes…I am sure that he looks fine in the distance and even princely…" _I heard about this somewhere…his nickname Prince Yuki at school… _Really…" _I can't exactly agree on that one, he is nothing like this at home…_

"Yes, really!" A girl chimes in sitting next to the first. "He really stands out on stage. Compared to the other three he steals the show." _I have to admit that everyone you can look at and not have sore eyes, but the orange-headed cousin of his has a temper problem and same with that first year. When he destroyed that classroom it was scary! _"Prince Yuki is in the proper wardrobe and the proper lighting. If it was at all possible he seems even more perfect!" She leans in closely to the first girl and whispers. "Are we recording this at home? We can easily sell it for profit for funding and use freeze images as pictures."

The first girl nods. "Yes! Of course, I would not pass this chance up for anything!" _Yuki is my everything…_

"Ah, youth. If only I had people as dedicated as you are back in the day. What are your names?" Shigure places the mike near the girls' mouths.

"Motoko Minagawa"

"Minami Kinoshita"

They look at each other and smile. "President and vice president of the Prince Yuki fan club. Number one and number two were unable to make it today so we're making sure to make the best out of this."

Minami smiles eagerly, stars in her eyes. "And now Prince Yuki is even more famous. There is no way that he will return to that Honda witch now that he has shown himself to the public nationwide. He won't only be the most popular boy in school, but all of Japan!"

"Maybe even the world." Motoko corrects thoughtfully. "We may need to up the prices a little on our merchandise. All profit can then go to the Prince himself. And maybe…" She smiles. "Just maybe he'll need a body guard or something. Or someone to help him with things once he becomes a celebrity. Oooo, wouldn't that be something!" _Then the rules could possibly be broken…I just wouldn't let anyone know…_

Minami and Motoko continue to chatter about Yuki while Shigure backs away and a few other sweatdrops appear on the back of his head. "Well…I hope that you enjoy the rest of the show, there's a lot to come. And…more Yuki as well!" _Although if they love the boy this much I'm sure that they will not like to see what's in store or him or that he was truly turning red on stage…_

**_------------------_**

Yuki finds himself looking at the cat with disgust at his behavior. _We all hate it here but most of us have enough dignity to uphold a proper appearance…or it may just be the fact that I have to deal with the same exterior day after day at school… _He looks at Haru. "I'm going to go for a short walk Haru."

The gray haired boy began to walk away when the one he spoke to gently grabbed his sleeve. "I'll go with you…" He gives a smile. "It's not everyday that you get to be on a stage. With…" He cuts himself off, knowing that Yuki would most likely not let him come if he were to continue his statement. _The one you love…_

Yuki gives a small sigh although subconsciously he was hoping that Haru would follow. "Fine Haru…but it can't be very far or very long. Who knows what Shigure has planned next with the acts or games. We also don't want to get lost."

"I wouldn't mind…" _I get lost often enough as it is…besides…Yuki's with me… _"You'll find your way back. And we can help each other…" He smiles, hand still upon Yuki's sleeve.

Yuki nods and begins to walk forward with Haru in tow. "I wonder if there is a way to see how we actually look onstage. Not that it matters, I'm just curious. That stupid cat had everyone's attention for a while with his incompetence and loud voice. I'm more worried about Miss Honda truly watching this like Shigure had said that she would." _Even if it was for manipulative purposes against Kyo…_

Haru stops walking, making Yuki do the same. He points to a television off to the side. "That may have something on it. It looks like there are commercials there now though…"

Yuki took a closer look at the television before stepping closer, removing Haru's hand from his sleeve for a moment. "What exactly do they advertise on this station?"

Haru steps up next to Yuki's side and re-grabs his sleeve, watching the television intently with the older boy.

_**----------------------**_

Kyo makes his way back to the stage, sits on his stool, and looks at Ayame, making eye contact. He saw the rat and the cow leave, but didn't budge himself. _It's better that that idiot cow and damn rat are gone. But now I have to deal with this bastard…_ He moves to his back faces a grinning Ayame.

"Kyonkichi" Ayame speaks placing a finger against his chin. "You and I are alone now. This reminds me of the time back in high school when I…"

"Shut the hell up Ayame, just shut the hell up!" Kyo yells before placing a hand against his forehead in annoyance. He turns his upper body so he can see Ayame with the side of his eye, a glare present. "No one gives a damn about what you did in high school. I would rather eat leeks than listen to your story about things that you did with that dog!" _He never shuts up!_

"Yes, yes, Shigure and I did do some _naughty _things back then. I remember the time that we made some of the student body go on rebellion against the rules. We acted out actions that could not very well be ignored. Some of the teachers saw that they couldn't ignore it any longer and had to give us our needs. And you would never guess what we did to make them give in! We were so _naughty_!"

Kyo opens his mouth before closing it, eyes narrowing more. "I told you that I don't want to hear your stories! I'm leaving. It's better putting up with that damn rat than staying here with you." _God, what's wrong with their family! _He rises from his seat and begins to stomp off in the direction of Yuki, Haru, and the television. Ayame stays onstage and watches Shigure continue to weave his way through the audience. Seeing that being the only one in the spotlight, which he actually does enjoy, is not the same without the dog, he begins to make his way through the audience towards him.

_**----------------------**_

Shigure leaves the two fan girls with a small sigh of relief. He does like high school girls, always have and probably always will, but their obsession for his younger cousin left a bit of an uncomfortable feeling. Wearing his still cheerful smile and sweatdrops disappearing, Shigure makes his way to another viewer. "Hello, it looks as if you're enjoying the show. What do you think about this so far?" He holds the microphone up to the boy's mouth.

"This entire show is pointless and it has no meaning. What is this, some thing that is supposed to make people show their own stupidity? Do they not have any dignity? If I were to tell them to act something out and embarrass themselves before everyone else, would they? Why even have points if the points don't matter? Is it just some sort of gimmick to have an excuse for something as idiotic as this? How lame."

_I should have guessed that he would respond this way… _"Come on, don't you enjoy some of it?" Shigure keeps the microphone to the boy's mouth as his voice has a hint of uncertainty that is rarely there. Although for the last few people the microphone has been on off so the players on stage could not hear what is being said, he still likes to play the part and pretend that all can hear the voices on the microphone. "There is a lot to laugh at and you were able to see action at the same time."

"No, I was able to watch the stupidity of others that I see on a regular basis. The people that I am supposed to be related to. Maybe I should just tell everyone that I am adopted and then never show my face again. What would you do if there were other people in this family that thought the same thing that I do? This is only showing how messed up some people really are in this family. I am the youngest, yet I act the oldest in maturity. What were the last two games anyway? The dating Show and the Party Planners? How can you expect everyone to remain entertained by games as long and stupid as these? Do you have no taste? Do you not know the difference between a good show and a lame one? And what happened backstage? Are we ever going to see that? I don't really want to know what any of you did." The boy continues to ramble on about the show. He is however interrupted by a girl sitting next to him, giving a small tug on his arm.

She keeps her view downcast, not looking anyone in the eye. "But…I like the show Hiro…and I thought that…you would too…that's why I…" _That's why I brought you…to see it with you…_

Hiro looks at Kisa before gazing at the ground. "I'm…glad that I came with you Kisa…" He looks up at Shigure and gives him a glare that shouts, 'back off away from us now!'

Shigure lifts two hands before him in defeat. "Understood." He smiles. "Have fun you two" The man walks through the audience until he finds his next victim…

_**----------------------**_

"I'm surprised that it's actually peaceful here…" Yuki says silently to Haru. "It's a wonder that Brother or that stupid cat didn't follow us." He looks to the younger boy before gazing back to the television screen. "We still have a lot longer to go. Those contracts that we supposedly _signed _said that Shigure is entitled to have us on the show for several hours. Apparently he wants a marathon…"

Haru releases Yuki's sleeve and turns to look at him. "It's not really a bad thing…you just need to deal with your brother and Kyo. I'll be here by your side helping you."

"I don't know. There's this feeling that I have been having that something may happen. It's probably nothing, but at the same time…"

"Yuki…don't worry about anything. Nothing can happen to you as long as I'm here." Haru gives Yuki a smile as their eyes meet for a moment. "I know what you're worried about…don't be. **_He's_** not going to come. Hatori would have given word to sensei about a possible visit."

Yuki gives a small nod. "You're probably right…"

"You know that if you want to talk, I'm here. You…helped me with Rin…"

"….thank you." Yuki doesn't like the fact that the older girl was mentioned or that he was allowing his worry to show. He may not be on television at the moment, but it still seemed crucial to hide any sort of emotion besides the ones that others wanted to see. Haru was different in the matter. He gives a small sigh. "Haru…I…"

"What are you two doing all the way over here?" Kyo yells as he continues to stomp towards the rat and the ox. "Do you think that I enjoy staying on stage with that bastard? He's your brother you damn rat, do something about him!"

Yuki tightens his fists at his sides and closes his eyes in annoyance before taking a deep breath and calming himself. "You stupid cat…you know very well that I have no control over him…and really, what we are doing here is none of your concern." _You interrupted me you idiot…_

Haru's eyes remain on Yuki, questioningly. _Yuki…what were you going to tell me? _He turns his head to look at Kyo, a vacant expression; one he can normally has, showing upon his face. "Kyo…what's wrong? Did he do anything to you?"

"Heh," Kyo shoots his glance at Haru. "Did he do anything to me. He's AYAME! Hell with it, I don't even know why I'm on this show." _I even willingly made my way towards the rat. Something is seriously messed up here._

"Stupid…" Yuki mumbles. "Don't call others names that you are the definition of…" For some reason at this time his anger unleashes itself in his voice from the simplest of name calling.

Kyo growls. "I don't need your thoughts on it. And how many times have I told you to stop calling me stupid!"

"Maybe some day that will change when you stop being an idiot.." Yuki responds, a small flicker in his eye. "Honestly, do you find enjoyment in what you do? Stupid cat…"

"Shut-up! Stop calling me stupid!"

"Stu-pid…cat…" Yuki crosses his arms and faces the television screen, a small smirk showing at how Kyo doesn't realize that he is the one making him say the things he does.

"You damn rat! Let's take care of this now!" Kyo shouts before running towards him with power behind his leap. His fists extended, the right ready for an upper cut to the jaw while the left is targeted to the stomach to insure some impact even if the enemy were to deflect or move out of the way. Or so Kyo thought…

Yuki sees the attack coming at him and swiftly moves his jaw out of the way by whipping his head to the side. His two fists come to his stomach in order to grab Kyo's, which he does, and flips the arms upwards, making the cat fall back a few steps. "Must you always resort to violence? You do realize that we are at a television station…" Other than the tone of voice, Yuki seems unfazed by Kyo's actions and only gave a counterattack to defend himself from Kyo's fists.

Kyo growls and regains posture, preparing to attack again. "It's better than the girly way out. You're just afraid to lose after all of my training. I swear, I will beat you…and that will be today!"

Haru steps in between the battling rat and cat, determined to protect the gray haired boy from anything, even if he would most likely be thrown aside, weak against Kyo's attack. "Not now Kyo…there is a time for fighting and a time for…not. What's wrong?"

Kyo points a finger at Yuki. "Ask him! He's the one that got us on this stupid show in the first place! I know that he was! There is no way to hide it anymore, and for that, I'm not holding back!"

Yuki gives a sigh. "How many times have I heard that line…?" _It's your fault…I won't hold back…I'll beat you… _"I don't want to be here any more than you do. Believe me, you and Brother are the last two people I want to be seen with, especially on television…" He feels Kyo's eyes burning into him, but speaks nothing of it.

Haru looks at Yuki and notices that he really has no interest in the conversation, but looks rather upset and annoyed. He moves closer, almost too close for comfort and gently takes his sleeve while looking at him contently. "Hey…are you going to be alright Yuki?"

"Don't take his side you idiot cow! That damn rat always seems to be sulking these days, it's nothing!" Kyo shouts angrily. He actually wants the show to start in order to leave the Sohma Family Soap Opera.

"Yuki…is that true…?" _The last time I saw him upset was when he saw Kyo's transformation…he usually hides it. It' very unlike him to let it slip enough for Kyo to realize it… _He momentarily rubs the other boy's back before his hand is gently hit away.

"No Haru…it's not…I'm fine…" Yuki looked at the boy to reassure him, offering one of his smiles that he uses on a day-to-day business at school.

_He's really not fine… _"If you say so Yuki…" Haru looks to Kyo. "Yuki couldn't have gotten us onto this show…do you think that he would have gone back to the Main House to ask permission to host it?"

"Maybe that's why he's sulking! He had to have a trade-off! Make me go on the show only if he sees **Akito**. It makes sense now!"

"I didn't do anything of the sort you stupid cat. I would rather keep my sanity and reputation than be on a show as pointless as this with a fool like you…besides…" Yuki gives a sigh and rubs his forehead from annoyance. "You truly are an idiot…"

Haru looks at Yuki, hand still upon his sleeve. He turns his head to look at Kyo. "Don't you remember what happened backstage? If there's anyone to blame it's you…"

"Me! What are you talking about!"

Haru shakes his head and walks nearer to the television, pressing a rewind button. "They had to have had it on here…there was a cameraman that followed us backstage…I saw him…and I think that I was the one to give him a black eye…" Haru presses the stop button and allows the first act to play through, seeing himself play as Yuki's doctor brought a smile upon his face. Next the camera traveled to behind the curtains. The scene played out before their eyes. "Watch…"

_**The screen tells all…**_

_**Kyo turns to Yuki, ignoring Hatsuharu. "Damn rat, we're not on stage anymore. You had said that the points don't matter? We are all tied… Then I'll give you your prize…"**_

_**Yuki looks at Kyo. "Funny. I don't remember winning an idiot…"**_

_**Kyo's eyes flicker as he looks at Yuki. "Now you're really going to pay rat boy! I'm not going to go easy on you this time!"**_

_**Yuki yawns, uninterested. "Then I suppose that I should not hold back my strength either. You still enjoy challenging me although you lose every time. You do realize that this is being broadcasted everywhere…we're backstage, but I am sure that everyone can hear you."**_

_**As Yuki and Kyo speak, Haru's eyes flicker, black slowly beginning to surface at the racket his two cousins are making. He places his pinky in his ear, and rotates it.**_

_**Kyo glares at Yuki, true anger shown on his face. "You damn rat! Stop being a smart ass! Do you think that I give a damn that we're going to be on TV? This show is the stupidest thing that I have ever had to do. And worse, I have to look at your girly face…"**_

_**Haru continued to rotate his finger, feeling his muscles begin to tense…**_

_**Yuki's eyes narrow at Kyo's comment about his face. "At least I was smart enough to pay attention to the fact that the points don't matter. You do realize that the 'winner' needs to perform an extra skit during the credits…"**_

"_**What the hell? When was this said? Damnit, I'm leaving!" Kyo turns and begins to walk away.**_

_**Shigure stops speaking to Ayame and walks to Kyo's side. "Oh Kyo you can't just leave. You did sign a contract."**_

_**Kyo turns around. "Why the hell would I sign a contract to be stuck in a place like this with a thing like him!"**_

_**Shigure smiles and removes a sheet of paper from his kimono. "Here on the dotted line you signed, see?" He points to a paw print of a cat.**_

"_**That is not my name! I didn't even put that there! You took one of the cats that follow me around and placed its paw on there!"**_

_**Shigure smiles. "It is a signature nonetheless, meaning that someone needs to stay. And since this is none other but your contract, it seems like you're the one that will be filling in."**_

"_**Welcome to the show!" Ayame chirps.**_

"_**I…have…been here…for a while already…" Kyo speaks through gritted teeth. "Don't re-welcome me."**_

_**Yuki looks away from Kyo and rolls his eyes. "…stupid cat."**_

_**----------------------**_

Shigure stops before another audience member. He realizes that the first two were not very helpful…the second one was not even positive…but surely the third would be a charm. _It's as that old saying goes made by a fellow author of mine. _"Hello there, are you enjoying the show this far?" Shigure smiles as the woman before him begins to weep.

"You never told me that you were going to be on a show like this. What about your readers, your deadline?" Tears begin to sprout from her eyes. "There are five hundred more pages we need, five hundred. I've been following you wherever you've gone and I still have nothing. No paper, no ink, nothing. I want sentences, words, syllables, letters, just something! You don't understand the importance of the matter!"

Shigure laughs and places his fingers against his mouth as he does so. "Why Mii, you know that we writers need breaks too. I simply have not felt the information needed to write another one of my other works of art. This show will help me with my thinking process."

"No! This will not help you, this will hurt you! It will hurt me! How can you possibly find information in a place like this and not feel the impending doom upon us? Not only that, but your readers. What will they do if they see you like this, or your family!" Her tears continue to fall. "I need the pages now! They can't wait any longer!"

"Ah ah Mii, you cannot rush these things. Great art takes time. You wouldn't want to kill my writing spirit now would you? I can already feel it seeping away from me. The feeling in my fingers is gone."

"SENSEI! I can't hold this off any longer. We can't afford this! The deadline is due in two hours. You haven't returned any of my calls or tried to get in contact with me. I told you not to play any games! I need you to do your job. You're the only one that can. Without you I lose mine!" Mii stands up and wipes away a tear or two. "Sensei…"

Shigure gives a small pat to Mii's back. "We authors can be quite troublesome, can't we? Qué sera sera. One question though."

Mii questions through sniffles. "Wh-what?"

"Did you happen to check my desk before you came here?"

"Check your…desk?" _The desk! Damn him, sensei! Rushing through the house and looking everywhere BUT his desk…you are so stupid! He surely does this on purpose just to put you through hell! He has condemned you to this torment! Scattering papers, breaking doors, and racing through the house did nothing! Sensei, sensei! _You're…you're impossible…" Tears continue to fall, but at a more rapid speed.

"Yes, yes, I know I know," Shigure says as he begins to lead Mii out of the audience. "It is on the desk in my room. Try to make your way through my destroyed house." He allows a small comical tear fall. _My house, my beautiful house. I have a feeling that it was destroyed even without myself or the living destructors at home. I wonder what poor Tohru did during all of this… _"Now let Sensei finish the show and then he can begin on next weeks manuscript." _Maybe…_

_He just spoke to me like I was a child as well! I hate Sensei at times! _"Oh…oh Sensei…" Her tears don't stop as she walks out of the audience and to the exit of the studio, Shigure waving with a smile upon his face.

"Goodbye" Shigure spots someone else in the audience and grins. "Don't worry, I'm coming! I know that you enjoyed the show"

_**----------------------**_

Haru stops the tape after the facts of the contract are revealed.

Yuki looks at Kyo out of the corner of his eyes. "Do you remember now?" _It really didn't happen that long ago anyway…he must have memory issues…it would make sense…_

"I told you that I did not sign that contract, not then, not now! It was that damn Shigure at it again!" Kyo points a finger accusingly at the image of Shigure on the frozen screen before them.

"I notice that you changed your accusation. You still have no proof of anything or anyone to blame. You came here yourself and of your free will. We all did." Yuki begins to walk away in order to avoid anymore yelling from his cousin of the same age.

"Where are ya going now? To run off from everything? You coward!"

Yuki stops in his tracks, but does not turn around. "I'm going to where I don't have to listen to someone's stupidity…"

Kyo's temper flares and he begins to head towards Yuki, but stops when he hears the tape begin to play again on the television. He turns around to see that Haru continued to play the scene, fast forwarding through parts of his black attack, observing. He stops at a scene of him and Yuki while smirking.

"'_**Yuki, are you fine? Comfortable?' Haru smirks as he places a hand under the older boy's chin. "You and I both know what I want and it appears that you're not having any trouble with this." He backs him into the stage wall. "Now then…shall we?"**_

_**Yuki's expression doesn't show anger nor fear, but it becomes very red in coloring. For once he seems to not be fighting off Haru and his affections, even though he knows exactly what black is capable of. "Haru…I…"'**_

Haru watches the scene intently from his spot before the television. Most of Black's actions had been forgotten, but as the scene plays, the memories try to surface. He feels bad for putting Yuki in the position that he did, but at the same time he is glad that he made a breakthrough, or so it seemed.

As Yuki heard the television, he turned quickly around to see a sight of horror. _Not what happened backstage! And that was after Shigure, Brother, and Kyo made their way back to the stage! The only ones that know about that are Haru and me… _He begins to hurry back to the television. "Haru…Haru…turn that off, not now…"

"_**Haru sees the way that Yuki reacts to his words. A blush appeared on the other boy's face, just as Black wanted it to. For some reason, Yuki always seemed so cute when he blushed. 'I see. So that red coloring wasn't from a fever, but the exact opposite.' Black Haru licks his lips and looks into Yuki's eyes, a grin on his face. 'Well then, you want to…so let's get right to it.'"**_

'_**Haru…I…' Yuki's face only deepens in color, not helping the uncomfortable situation. 'You do realize…where we are…'**_

'_**Yeah…we're backstage, in the dark, without anyone else near us. Just you and me. I say we do it.' Haru leans in even closer, black obviously still in control and caring more about the outcome of the situation than the way that he was making the other boy feel. He knows that somewhere inside that Yuki truly wants this type of attention from him…or so he hopes…**_

_**Yuki takes a deep breath, now feeling Haru very near to him and invading his personal space. He closes his eyes and tries to think things through. For some reason, his nerves begin to make him feel very uneasy and uncomfortable, but at the same time…there was something else that he was not able to describe. 'H-Haru…' He stutters and lets his voice drift off into the empty space.**_

_**Haru gives another smirk and leans even closer in. 'Yes Yuki?' He places a hand against Yuki's cheek and…"**_

Yuki turns off the tape as soon as he makes it to the television, face flustered and anger in his eyes. "I said not to play that…" He pants slightly from running back to the VCR and leans on the electronic. His eyes revert to the ground.

Kyo stares at the television, wide-eyed and mouth dropped. _That scene that just played out before me, the way that everything was headed, and the damn rat didn't do anything about it to prevent it, but only blushed like a schoolgirl! _He closes his mouth and looks at the two. "You…you disgust me…"

Haru looks at Yuki and notices how distraught the boy looks from the scene that was played before them. "Yuki…" He reaches out a hand to gently take the older boy's, looking worriedly at his face. "Yuki…"

"No Haru…" Yuki takes his hand from Haru's and stares at it for a moment. He knows what happened backstage and where the scene went from there, but seeing it played out like that in front of him, Haru…and the stupid cat…made everything seem to be on a different level. He realizes the harshness of his tone and gives a small sigh but quickly recovers from it. The last thing that Yuki wanted was to look like either a fool of a weakling in Kyo's eyes. His voice holds the same tone. "Not now…"

Haru bites his lower lip, believing that he did something horribly wrong to receive treatment such as this from Yuki. He had tried to hold back black when supposedly off camera, but the fact that Kyo had unleashed his anger and his first love was present made everything too difficult as it reached into the impossible zone. There was no control over his darker personality. When watching the screen, Haru could tell that Yuki at least enjoyed it, even If he didn't admit it. Every member in the zodiac wishes for attention from at least someone, the ability to be close to another. If Yuki truly did not want what black had done, he would have pushed him away, hit him, or call him names as usual. No, this time was different. He blushed, closed his eyes, and allowed the unthinkable to happen. Haru rubs his forehead as he thinks everything through. "Nn…headache…"

Kyo shoots glances from Yuki to Haru, eyes narrowing more out of disgust than anger. "That's sickening! Now all of that 'Yuki was my first love' crap is making sense! That damn rat was just playing hard to get, but now he can't deny what happened. It was all on the frickin' tape! Ugh…you…" Kyo points a finger to Yuki. "So you do have a girly face for a reason!"

Yuki decides not to make any comments besides one as he begins to walk away. He throws the words over his shoulder, "Shut-up you stupid cat. For once don't make stupid assumptions on something that you don't know about." _Poor Miss Honda…_

"Me! Make stupid assumptions! I saw it on the damn tape!" Kyo shouts as Yuki walks away.

Haru looks at Kyo as he thinks. _First love making sense…hard to get…it's true that he didn't fight back and he usually does…but does that really mean… _Haru begins to hurry after Yuki and gently tugs on his arm. "Hey…"

Yuki stops in his tracks and sighs, already a distance away from Kyo. "Haru…I told you…"

"Hey…I'm sorry ok? You know that I can't very well control well…I'm just sorry…" Haru's hand remains on the sleeve as he looks towards Yuki, waiting attentively for any words to him. Seeing that it takes a while and there is still no response, he gives a small sigh and looks towards the ground. _Stupid Black…_

Yuki looks at the hand on his sleeve as it begins to lose grip. "Let's…continue this show…and return to the stage…" _I'm not really angry at him…it's just the situation… _"Who knows what types of scenes we have in the future…you may not want to miss them…"

Haru's eyes widen slightly at Yuki's words. _Then…it does mean it, doesn't it! _"Mmhmm." He smiles as his grip on the sleeve tightens once more. He knows that the last two scenes both involved him being able to be near the other boy. If it was true that Yuki wanted to return to the scenes to continue the games, then surely it meant that he enjoyed the first two. _Either that or he's just being responsible like I know he makes himself to be…either way…_

Yuki's face flusters as he walks onward at a quicker pace. _Yes…what scenes lay before us…and for what reason?_

Kyo, finally being able to get a handle on his anger and disgust at least for now, begins to walk back towards the stage.

_**----------------------**_

"So you do enjoy this show?" Shigure asks with a smile on his face.

"Of course. All of the Sohmas look excellent on the stage, especially that one on the end, beauty radiating off of him as he looks to his undying fans. His charisma excels all." The man in the audience answers.

"Yes, that would be our Aaya, lovely, ne?"

"I already knew his name darling 'Gure. From this point on it will only get better. And ah, young Yuki Sohma following in his footsteps. It makes a brother proud." The man smiles.

Shigure nods and looks at a clock. "Oh, it looks like the commercial break is over. We must prepare ourselves for the next game! Come on Aaya!"

The man stands and flips his hair over his shoulder. "What dirty plan do you have for this next scene 'Gure?"

Shigure places a finger to his chin and winks. "It's a secret. First we need to find clues about what happened backstage. Then we can have the real fun begin."

"Baby Brother still has no sense of men's romance or anything of the sort. This will be good for him in the end. He's learning on his own in front of others that can give out pointers. What more could he want?" Ayame winks. "Besides, I'm here as well."

Shigure grins. "We'll have to show him what you're capable of near the end. Then we can _really _have fun with those banned personalities. Now come on! To the stage we go!"

Yuki and Haru sit in the two seats next to each other while Kyo sits on the other end of Haru, scooting his stool as far away as possible from the rat. He pouts angrily in his spot and watches as Ayame and Shigure walk out of the audience. Ayame takes his seat on his stool with great care as Shigure sits at the desk.

"And so we're back!" Shigure yells as the audience that left from the beginning now sits back down in their seats. "The next game shall be…Scenes from a Hat! They have to act out whatever the audience said! The instructions for the game will be said momentarily!"

Yuki and Haru look at each other before Yuki's face once again reddens and he is forced to look towards the ground. Haru watches as he does this, but does nothing besides smile. _It will be fine…but what will the audience want us to do…? _Both boys have the same question on their mind.

_**

* * *

**__End of Chapter 4_

Well, there goes chapter 4. Wow, I had typed two longer chapters a short distance apart. That's…that's amazing! Usually with school it takes a while. I guess that this proves that school is coming to a close, thankfully. I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. As stated, the next chapter will be scenes from a hat. Heh heh heh…

_Please R and R! Thank you!_


End file.
